Chubby Kyuhyun so Kyeopta
by ElrafLukha
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun super junior menjadi semakin gemuk? Apa Sparkyu masih ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai biasnya? Bagaimana usaha keras Kyuhyun untuk diet? Dan apa dietnya akan berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

**CHUBBY KYUHYUN SO KYEOPTA**

_Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun super junior menjadi semakin gemuk? Apa Sparkyu masih ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai biasnya? Bagaimana usaha keras Kyuhyun untuk diet? Dan apa dietnya akan berhasil? _

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

'75Kg... Hmm...aku harus diet.' gumam Kyuhyun sambil masih terus menatap timbangan berat badannya. Kyuhyun secara perlahan turun dari timbangan itu dan berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah.

"Ahhh..." di lehempaskannya seluruh berat tubuhnya di atas sofa. Di tariknya setoples kue pemberian fansnya, kemudian dimasukkannya salah satu kue ke dalam mulutya. Kyuhyun mengunyah sambil melirik kanan dan kiri, berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya memakan kue itu. Kyuhyun kembali teringat kejadian kemarin saat dia membuat malu dirinya. Kyuhyun jatuh saat di gendong oleh Donghae, sayangnya Kyuhyun justru jatuh ke dalam tepung.

.

Flashback

.

_Hari ini Super Junior mengikuti sebuah acara reality show, di acara itu juga diadakan beberapa games kecil. Salah satu gamesnya adalah menggendong partnernya menuju ujung sebuah sisi bak besar yang berisi tepung. Karena Donghae pernah menggendongnya, lagipula belakangan ini Donghae lebih sering ke gym untuk melatih otot tubuhnya. Jadi diputuskan Donghae yang menggendong Kyuhyun. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah Donghae mulai kelelahan. Tetapi jika Donghae menurunkan Kyuhyun, maka dia akan kalah dengan tim Kangin dan Eunhyuk, maka Donghae massih bertahan menggendong magnae mereka yang mulai membulat seperti Heebum._

_Pertahanan Kyuhyun sia-sia ketika tiba-tiba saja Donghae terjatuh dan Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu Kyuhyun benar-benar penuh dengan tepung, sehingga semua orang meledeknya._

_"Donghae ssi, Bukankah kau bilang Kyuhyun sangat ringan?" tanya pembawa acara._

_"Kyuhyunie suka mengemil sambil bermain PSP, " sahut Shindong, "Bahkan makananku pun ikut dimakannya," lanjut Shindong yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Kyuhyun._

_"Dulu Kyuhyun suka pilih-pilih makanan, sekarang makanan apapun dapat dia makan. Meskipun sayuran masih belum termasuk ke dalamnya." Lanjut Wookie dengan tertawa kecil._

_"Dia sering duduk di ruang tengah, sambil memakan kue pemberian fans-fansnya." Kangin sedikit tertawa ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi semakin tidak jelas._

_"Bahkan jika aku ajak ke gym, dulu dia selalu ikut dengan senang hati. Tetapi sekarang, dia berkata dia sedang malas." Siwon pun mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan sedikit terkikik. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dengan sempurna, tetapi evil smirk masih saja menghiasi bibirnya._

_"Sekarang ini, kamar Kyuhyunie ba...hmmmmfffhhh.." Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut Sungmin saat hyungnya itu ingin memberitahukan bahwa di kamarnya banyak makanan. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, tetapi gagal. Semua yang berada disana tertawa, Sungmin pun menepuk perut Kyuhyun pelan. Mendapat perlakuan dari hyungdeulnya, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar mati kutu._

.

.

Flasback End.

.

.

'Mungkin aku memang harus ikut treadmil bersama Siwon Hyung dan Hyungdeul lainnya. Sebentar lagi Super Show 5 akan digelar, aku hanya takut tidak dapat berlarian dari ujung ke ujung lagi dengan cepat jika masih memelihara perut buncit ini'. Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya kemudian menatap layar TV. Hari ini Kyuhyun sedang mendapat waktu luang sebanyak 4 jam sebelum jadwalnya di Radio Star.

Kyuhyun menggunakan waktu luang yang diberikan kepadanya untuk menikmati kesendirian sambil mengemil.

'Kue ini enak sekali, sayang sekali kalau di sia-siakan. Jadi kalau aku menjadi gemuk, jangan salahkan aku. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pemberian dari fans-fansku bukan'. gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah kue kering itu perlahan.

'Ah, aku lupa', Kyuhyun membuka buku jurnalnya, 'Waktuku sangat padat, hari ini adalah 3 minggu sebelum Super Show 5. 1 minggu penuh sebelum Super Show 5, semua member harus berada di gedung SM jika sedang luang. Kapan aku bisa ke Gym?'

Kyuhyun membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di sofa dan melempar jurnalnya ke meja. Sebenarnya bukan mau Kyuhyun juga tidak berlatih dengan keras saat di Gym, dia hanya dapat melatih lengannya dan treadmil saja. Kyuhyun pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya di tahun 2007, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya sangat dilarang untuk melatih otot perut dan latihan keras lainnya dalam pembentukkan tubuh.

Di saat hyungdeulnya sedang berlomba-lomba membentuk perutnya, Kyuhyun justru membentuk perut menjadi seperti bakpao. Kyuhyun masih terus berbaring dengan setoples kue di tangannya, ketika tiba-tiba Donghae, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk pulang ke dorm.

'Sepertinya mereka habis dari Gym, keringat mereka sangat mempengaruhi aroma ruangan ini. Apalagi si Hyuk-hyuk itu. Aku hanya kasian pada anjing yang berada di dorm ini, bagaimana kalau besok muncul sebuah berita. ANJING-ANJING MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR MATI KERACUNAN KARENA MENCIUM AROMA TUBUH LEE HYUK JAE.' Kyuhyun menahan tawanya membayangkan hal itu. Kyuhyun masih terus memasukkan kue kering ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin memasukkan kue kering itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Berhenti mengemil Kyu." pinta Donghae.

"Kau tidak takut menyamaiku eoh?" tanya Shindong sambil berlalu menaruh barang-barangnya di lantai pojok ruangan.

"Aku akan mulai diet besok hyung, jebal kali ini ijinkan aku makan kue itu. Ini sangat enak hyung." Pinta Kyuhyun yang memohon dengan puppy eyes nya. Sehingga Donghae pun luluh kemudian melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Janji, besok kau harus mengurangi berat tubuhmu itu. Jangan lagi mengemil, arra?" Donghae berucap sambil menatap Kyuhyun, wajah Kyuhyun seperti wajah anak kecil yang tidak diperbolehkan memakan makanan kesukaannya. Di pipi Kyuhyun pun terdapat serpihan rempah dari kue yang di makannya, membuat siapa saja yang melihat hal itu menjadi gemas.

"Mulai besok, kau harus mengikuti pola makan kami." usulan Eunhyuk langsung membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengeleng kencang.

"Andwae, hyungdeul kan tahu kaau aku tidak menyukai sayuran. Sedangkan pola makan kalian hanya memakan sayur dan buah saja. Kalian mendapat daging hanya seiris setiap harinya. Aku bisa mati jika harus memakan itu. Aku kan bukan hewan Herbivora." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk sambil masih memproutkan bibirnya.

"Kami tahu Kyunie, kami sudah meminta ahjumma memasakkan makanan yang sehat dan baik untukmu. Lagipula 3 minggu lagi, akan diadakan Super Show 5. Kau tidak mau membolos saat menyanyikan partmu kan? Maka jagalah kesehatanmu." Kyuhyun melotot menatap Eunhyuk, dari kata-katanya seperti bukan seorang Lee Hyuk Jae saja. Sepertinya Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin menggantikan posisi Leeteuk selama dia wamil. Eunhyuk lebih memperhatikan memberdeul Super Junior, sama seperti Leeteuk memperhatikan mereka semua. Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk ada benarnya juga, Kyuhyun pun terpaksa mengiyakan.

"Ne, hyung. Mulai besok, aku akan diet." Kyuhyun menunduk sambil menahan emosinya. Entahlah, ketika mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat dengan hyungnya yang sedang wamil, Leeteuk. Kyuhyun masih saja menundukkan kepalanya di sofa. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya ke atas. Kyuhyun menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengah-tengah kakinya.

"Waeyo Kyuhyunie? Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin diet?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mendekatkan kepalanya ke Kyuhyun. Donghae pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk dan Donghae melotot karena mereka mendengar Kyuhyun menangis.

"Jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin diet dan berolah raga bersama kami, tidak apa-apa Kyuhyunie. Kami a.." belum selesai Donghae bicara Kyuhyun memotong kata-katanya.

"Aku merindukan Leeteuk hyung, sangat merindukannya. Hiks hiks, mendengar kata-kata Hyuk-hyuk aku jadi teringat betapa selama ini Leeteuk yang mengurus pola makanku. Hiks hiks," Kyuhyun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Donghae hampir menangis mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Semua orang merindukan bahkan sangat merindukan sosok Leader mereka. Eunhyuk kemudian duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hyungmu masih banyak yang berada disini, apa kedelapan hyungmu ini tidak cukup eoh?" tanyaEunhyuk.

"Kami juga merindukan Leeteuk hyung Kyunie, uljima ne..." Donghae pun ikut memeluk Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan tangisan Kyuhyun. Seketika itu pula tangisan Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Berhenti memelukku." Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang tampang masam. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saling memandang satu sama lain. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar marah? Sampai-sampai dia tidak ingin di peluk hyungnya. Itulah yang saat ini ada di dalam pikiran Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo Kyunie? Apa kau tidak ingin dipeluk? " tanya Donghae.

"Kalian berkeringat dan bau. Si raja bau dan ikan asin, bisakah kalian berhenti memelukku?" kata-kata Kyuhyun sukses membuat kedua hyungnya bangkit berdiri menciumi aroma badannya masing-masing.

"Baguslah akhirnya kalian berhenti memelukku. Gomawo Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung. Aku ingin segera bersiap berangkat. Kalian mandilah." Kyuhyun berlari kecil meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih saling bertatapan bingung.

"Cepat sekali mood anak itu berubah-ubah?" Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"Hae ya, kau seperti baru saja mengenalnya. Kajja kita mandi. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Kyuhyunie memang benar, kau seperti ikan asin." ledek Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

"Kita mandi berdua ya?" Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae.

"YA! Kita tidak sedang skinship, hentikan." Donghae kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi lainnya.

.

.

.

Semua member terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyingkirkan makanan berkalori tinggi di piringnya pagi ini. Semua saling pandang dan menatap heran Kyuhyun, mereka berfikir apa Kyuhyun semalam mengalami benturan dikepalanya?

Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk menatap piringnya kemudian memakan sedikit makanan itu secara perlahan. Keadaan Kyuhyun semakin membuat khawatir hyungdeulnya. Tetapi sepertinya kepala Kyuhyun sedang berisi hal-hal yang penting, sehingga membuatnya tidak menyadari perhatian dari semua hyungdeulnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana? Kenapa kau tidak memakan semuanya, kasihan Wookie. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena mengira kau tidak suka dengan masakkannya." ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan semua hyungdeulnya menatap dua buah lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Kyuhyun. Kondisi Kyuhyun pagi ini begitu membuat hyungdeulnya beranggapan kalau Kyuhyun sedang dirasuki roh Panda.

Mata Kyuhyun seperti mata panda, bajunya yang berwarna hitam di bagian lengan dan bagian putih ditengahnya, serta tubuh montok dan pipi chubby itu.

'Aigoo, sepertinya Kyunie berubah menjadi panda dalam waktu semalam.' batin Shindong sambil terus mengunyah makanannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Mulut Shindong yang penuh makanan itu masih terus mengunyah, tidak seperti hyungdeul lainnya yang masih diam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana? Matamu, dan...dan kenapa aku baru sadar kalau..." belum selesai Kangin bicara Yesung memotong kalimatnya.

Yesung sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun selama Kangin bicara, dan kini Yesung memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"Roh panda, keluarlah dari tubuh Kyuhyunie kami." kata-kata Yesung sungguh membuat semua yang berada disana bergidik ngeri.

"YA, Yesung hyung. Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun langsung menatap Yesung kesal.

"Kau kerasukkan roh panda." Kata-kata Yesung membuat semua yang berada disana tertawa geli. Yesung bicara sambil menunjuk ke arah hidung Kyuhyun, ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang terkejut pun membuat hyungdeul lainnya kemudian tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

Kyuhyun yang kesal kemudian mengigit jari Yesung, dan membuat Yesung berteriak kencang. Kyuhyun menunjukkan evil smirknya ketika melepaskan gigitannya.

"Aigoo, hyung kan hanya bercanda tadi Kyuhyunie. Kenapa kau mengigitku." Yesung mengelus ujung jari telunjuknya yang teradat bekas gigitan kecil.

"Matamu seperti mata Panda Kyuhyunie, apa kau kurang tidur?" tanya Donghae meminta penjelasan dariKyuhyun.

"Apa kau bermain game sampai malam lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo, aku tidak bisa tidur. Karena aku memikirkan cara untuk berdiet." Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat pelan sehingga Ryeowook mengulang pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kau kurang tidur kenapa? Apa kau sakit Kyuhyunie?" tanya Ryeowook yang berada diseberang mejanya Kyuhyun.

"YA.. Wookie-ah sudah kubilang tadi, aku ingin diet." Kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung membuat Shindong menghentikan makannya. Sepertinya Shindong selalu peka jika mendengar kata diet, karena selama ini setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya selalu memintanya untuk diet. Mungkin juga hal itu yang membuat Shindong berhenti makan, Shindong mengira Kyuhyun memintanya berdiet lagi.

"Aku? Jebal, ijinkan aku untuk tidak diet kali ini. Aku sudah berusaha menurunkan beratku sebanyak 15Kg kemarin." Sepertinya Shindong mengalami gangguan ditelinganya. Shindong justru mengira Kyuhyun memintanya untuk berdiet.

"Ani, yang di maksud Kyuhyunie bukan kau yang berdiet. Tetapi Kyuhyun sendiri, dia ingin berdiet. " jelas Yesung sambil menatap Shindong menjelaskan kesalahpahamannya.

"Kyuhyun...nie?" Shindong kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Pwahahahaha, Kyuhyun...sangat mirip dengan panda." Shindong yang sedari tadi sibuk menikmati sarapannya memang tidak terlalu memerhatikan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ne, aku seperti panda. Tetapi aku akan berusaha berdiet. Ku harap hyungdeul mau membantuku." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Mau kemana kau Kyuhyunie?" tanya Siwon. "Aku ingin mandi hyung, setelah itu aku akan pergi ke GYM". Sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Apa Kyuhyunie tersinggung?" Siwon menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kyuhyunie bukanlah orang yang mudah tersinggung. Mungkin dia hanya malu. Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka Kyuhyunie seperti saat ini, dia sangat lucu." Kangin menambahkan.

"Baiklah, kita bantu Kyuhyun dalam program dietnya. Tetapi jangan memaksanya, tubuh Kyuhyunie tidak sekuat tubuh kita. Kalian semua tahu akan hal itu bukan?" Yesung menjelaskan.

"Ne, aku yang akan memberitahu makanan yang sehat, bergizi, dan rendah kalori ke ahjumma." Usul Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin segera mandi, agar dapat menemani Kyuhyun ke GYM." Donghae langsung berlari dari ruang makan dan diikuti oleh Eunhyuk. Siwon yang sebelum datang ke dorm sudah mandi melanjutkan makannya. Setelah sarapan mungkin yang akan menemani Kyuhyun ke tempat GYM adalah Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon.

.

.

Di tempat GYM

"Hyung, aku ingin mencoba alat yang lain." Rengek Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae melotot.

"Andwae, kau tahu kan. Tulang rusukmu tidak boleh terlalu tertekan. Dan semua alat selain treadmil dan ini sangat berbahaya untukmu." Donghae menjelaskan.

"Aku ingin sedikit berkeringat lebih." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak boleh kyu." Eunhyuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Sudah cukup latihan untuk hari ini, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kyuhyunie, bukankah kau ada acara siang ini. Sebaiknya lain kali saja, kita pulang sekarang." Siwon melempar handuknya ke wajah Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun memproutkan bibirnya.

'Lain kali aku akan pergi ke GYM sendiri.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengikuti Siwon, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Tempat GYM mereka ini terdapat di dalam apartemen yang sama dengan dorm Super Junior, jadi mereka tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh untuk latihan.

Sesampainya di dorm, Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun mematut tubuhnya di kaca. Tubuh itu memang terlihat berisi, berbeda sekali saat Kyuhyun sehabis kecelakaan.

Sebelum masuk Super Junior, Kyuhyun sudah mengurangi berat badannya sangat banyak, dan kejadian kecelakaan tahun 2007, mengurangi berat badannya sehingga nampak sangat rapuh. Sekarang tahun 2013, kejadian itu sudah 6 tahun berlalu, tetapi kondisi tulang rusuknya menjadi sangat rapuh. Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan pelatihan terlalu keras di bagian dada, perut dan pinggang. Bahkan pukulan ataupun benturan yang mengenai tubuhnya, akan membawa dampak yang sangat buruk untuknya nanti.

Kyuhyun masih mematut tubuhnya di depan kaca, di sentuhnya bekas luka jahitan yang sudah hampir 6 tahun ini menghiasi dadanya. Luka jahitan yang tidak dapat dihilangkan oleh operasi plastik paling terbaik sekalipun. Luka itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun sering melapisi pakaiannya.

Dan kyuhyun sempat menahan malu terkadang, jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh hyungdeulnya. Wookie yang memilik tubuh kecil dan pendek saja, kini tubuhnya mulai terbentuk secara perlahan. Sedangkan kyuhyun, dia bukannya menambahkan lekuk perutnya, tetapi semakin membuat bulat perutnya.

'Inilah hidup yang Tuhan berikan padaku, aku harus mensyukurinya. Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan hidup kedua bukan untuk kusesali. Kau tidak bisa egois Kyuhyun, Tuhan sudah memberikan yang terbaik. Berada di antara hyungdeulku yang sangat aku sayangi. Ghamsahamnida Tuhan.'

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju shower dan mengguyur tubuhnya yang sudah lelah karena latihan. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengurangi sedikit berat badannya. Kyuhyun takut jika Sparkyu meninggalkannya karena dia menjadi gemuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membayangkan Sparkyu berpaling darinya, tidak mungkin pikirnya. Sparkyu dan ELF sangat menyayangiku, dan aku juga tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa mereka. Kyuhyun kemudian membasuh tubuhnya, sambil sesekali menyentuh bekas luka jahitan di dadanya.

.

.

Matahari sudah terlalu lama terbenam. Bahkan kini hampir semua orang sudah terlelap dalam mimpi, tetapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Dia mengendap-endap menuju tempat GYM yang memang di buka 24 jam. Sepertinya kali ini usaha Kyuhyun benar-benar gigih.

'Meski tidak dapat menurunkan berat badan dengan jumlah banyak. Tetapi paling tidak, saat Super Show 5 nanti aku dapat berlarian kesana kemari tanpa merasa lelah sedikitpun'. Kyuhyun masih berada di salah satu alat untuk melatih lengannya. Kyuhyun pun teringat saat dia berada di Indonesia untuk Music Bank, dia mengecewakan banyak ELF dan Sparkyu Indonesia karena ukuran lengannya bertambah dari pengukuran awal. Sehingga Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman memakai pakaian tradisional Indonesia. Untungnya ELF INA begitu pengertian, dapat menerima hal itu. Kyuhyun bangkit dan mendekati ranselnya.

"Ahh.. aku lelah. Beberapa menit lagi sudah cukup latihannya, umurku sudah 26. Aku sudah mulai menjadi ahjussi." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil meneguk air putih di botolnya. Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan 3 botol untuk latihan malam ini. Kyuhyun memang terkenal dengan gentong air. Kyuhyun suka sekali membawa botol air mineral kemana saja Kyuhyun pergi.

Dan salah satu tips agar menyanyi dengan bagus, Kyuhyun akan meminum air putih sebanyak 2-3 botol.

"Arrghh, kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku sakit.." Kyuhyun langsung menyudahi latihannya dan berjalan sedikit gontai kembali ke Dorm. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun kurang makan untuk hari ini, dan dia terlalu banyak berlatih. Sehingga kondisinya saat ini sangat kelelahan.

Kyuhyun memasukki kamarnya, saat ini Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi sekamar dengan Sungmin. Mungkin karena berkurangnya jumlah member yang tinggal di dalam Dorm, sehingga saat ini mereka mendapatkan kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur karena dia tidak lagi sekamar dengan Sungmin, sehingga Kyuhyun dapat berlatih kapan saja, tanpa harus takut mengganggu tidur Sungmin.

Karena sudah merasa sangat lelah dan sedikit nyeri di dadanya, Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun masih menyisakan keringat yang membasahi kening, leher dan lengannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka secara perlahan, karena kamar masih dalam keadaan gelap sosok itu belum terlihat. Sosok itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil handuk yang diletakkan Kyuhyun di atas handbag nya. Ternyata sosok itu Sungmin, sepertinya Sungmin memang menyadari kalau Kyuhyun secara diam-diam melakukan latihan. Sungmin juga merasakan saat-saat dia sangat ingin sekali berdiet. Sungmin kemudian mengelap kening, leher dan lengan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dan kemudian kembali tidur.

"Boleh saja kau berlatih dengan keras, tetapi ingatlah Kyuhyunie. Kau punya batasan di bawah manusia normal. Tubuhmu ini, meskipun sudah lebih baik. Tetapi kondisi fisikmu menjadi sangat lemah dibandingkan orang normal lainnya." Sungmin kemudian mengambil pembersih wajah, dan mengusapkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana wajahmu tidak berjerawat Kyuhyunie, setidaknya bersihkanlah wajahmu sebelum kau tidur." Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Semua perkataan Sungmin, dia ucapkan tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Sungmin keluar kamar Kyuhyun dan menutup pintu kamar pelan-pelan. Setelah pintu tertutup dengan sempurna, Sungmin melihat Ryeowook yang sudah menunggunya di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung." ucap Ryeowook sambil memberikan susu coklat hangat kepada Sungmin. "Minumlah hyung, aku tahu kau sedang tidak bisa tidur. Dan aku pun begitu. Kyuhyun habis dari mana hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun habis dari latihan di tempat GYM. Dia begitu gigih untuk menurunkan berat badannya, sehingga Kyuhyun sedikit memaksakan tubuhnya." Jelas Sungmin sambil mengambil susu hangat itu dan berjalan mendekati kamarnya.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun... Gwenchanayo?" tanya Ryewook lagi.

"Ne, dia baik-baik saja. Cepatlah tidur Wookie-ah, hari sudah malam. Jaljayo Wookie-ah." Sungmin memasukki kamarnya menunujukkan senyum ke Ryeowook sebelum berhasil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ryeowook berjalan ingin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tetapi niatnya kemudian sirna. Ryeowook kemudian membalikkan badanya dan kembali masuk delam kamarnya.

"Sungmin hyung bilang kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dan aku rasa Sungmin hyung benar, Sungmin hyung selalu lebih tahu keadaan Kyuhyun daripada member lainnya. Ryeowook kemudian meletakkan susunya yang tinggal setengah di meja samping kasurnya dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya.

TBC

Hai, maaf lama gak muncul dengan FF…karena uda di rumah ElrafLukha jadi gak susah buat ngetik…kan harus nyolong2 waktu….dan kondisi badan author yg lagi kurang fit…

Semoga suka dengan FF baru ini…

Di tunggu review nya ya reader.. jeongmal gomawo…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hyung, Kyuhyun... Gwenchanayo?" tanya Ryewook lagi._

"_Ne, dia baik-baik saja. Cepatlah tidur Wookie-ah, hari sudah malam. Jaljayo Wookie-ah." Sungmin memasukki kamarnya menunujukkan senyum ke Ryeowook sebelum berhasil menutup pintu kamarnya._

_Ryeowook berjalan ingin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tetapi niatnya kemudian sirna. Ryeowook kemudian membalikkan badannya dan kembali masuk dalam kamarnya sambil tertunduk._

"_Sungmin hyung bilang kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dan aku rasa Sungmin hyung benar, Sungmin hyung selalu lebih tahu keadaan Kyuhyun daripada member lainnya. Ryeowook kemudian meletakkan susunya yang tinggal setengah di meja samping kasurnya dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya."_

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Euughh," rancau Kyuhyun saat Sungmin membangunkannya untuk bangun di pagi harinya.

"Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin berdiri disamping kasurnya.

"Ne, iroena kyunie. Wookie-ah sudah membuat sarapan kesukaanmu." Jelas Sungmin sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyadarkan dirinya.

'Ah_, ternyata aku hanya terlalu lelah saja. Sekarang dada ini sudah tidak sakit lagi._' Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya. Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mandi secepat kilat, karena sepertinya cacing diperutnya sedang mengadakan immortal song di dalam perutnya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat memakai kaos dan celana pendeknya.

'_Cacing-cacing kecil, bersabarlah sebentar. Tuanmu ini sedang memakai celana, tidak lucu juga jika harus sarapan tanpa celana._' Batin Kyuhyun yg kemudian setelah sukses memakai celana pendeknya langsung menuju ruang makan dimana di ruang makan itu sudah ada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Mereka bertiga sedang asyik meminum minuman panas di tangannya masing-masing. Eunhyuk langsung menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, kemudian diikuti oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Hah, Wookie-ah tolong ajarkan magnae itu cara berkumur dengan benar." Eunhyuk bicara sambil meledek Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya, dan Ryeowook pun tertawa kecil saat mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Ya, Kyuhyunie. Umurmu sekarang sudah 26 tahun, masa berkumur saja masih seperti itu," lanjut Eunhyuk.

Melihat hyungdeulnya tertawa dan mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Kemudian Sungmin memberi isyarat dengan memegang bibirnya sendiri. Melihat isyarat dari Sungmin Kyuhyun kemudian membelalakkan matanya dan berlari mencari cermin. Setibanya di depan cermin, Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa henti saat melihat tepi bibirnya yang masih banyak menempel busa dari pasta gigi.

'_Ahhh, __bodohnya aku_.' Kyuhyun kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan sisa busa yang menempel di bibirnya.

'_Hyungdeul pasti mengira aku ini balita yang terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa. Tapi, sepertinya ini bukan salahku. Semua ini salah cacing kecil di perutku yang sedari tadi ber-immortal song di perutku_.'

.

.

Sekembalinya Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tempat kosong di samping Wookie.

"Ahjumma kemana? Kenapa pagi ini Wookie yang memasak?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebelum menyuapkan sesendok penuh bibimbap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Anaknya ahjumma sakit, dia ijin untuk hari ini. Lagipula, aku memang sedang ingin memasak hari ini. Mianhae, hanya ada ini untuk sarapan." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ani, menurutku semua makanan yang dibuat Wookie jeongmal mashitta." Ucap kyuhyun yang tidak begitu jelas karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Kyu." Sungmin berucap sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang membolak balik buku jurnal.

"Ne….hyung." jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus menyedokkan makanan besar-besar ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menyadarai satu hal, buku jurnal yang sedang di pegang Eunhyuk, bukankah itu miliknya?

Kyuhyun mencoba menghabiskan makanan dimulutnya dengan cepat dan menelannya, "Hyung, bagaimana itu…bagaimana buku jurnal ku ada padamu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelalakkan matanya menatap dan menunjuk buku jurnalnya.

"Jadwalmu sangat padat Kyuhyun, kau harus menambahkan porsi makanmu. Atau kau tidak akan kuat lagi untuk sembunyi-sembunyi pergi ke GYM. Karena, tubuhmu juga perlu nutrisi." Jelas Eunhyuk sambil masih menatap buku jurnal Kyuhyun.

"Hmm…dari mana hyuk-hyuk tahu kalau aku sembunyi-sembunyi pergi ke GYM?" belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Sungmin dan Wookie yang ternyata tukang adu itu, sudah mencoba melarikan diri dari meja makan.

"Sungmin hyung, dan Wookie-ah. Kenapa kalian mengadu ke monyet bau ini eoh?" Kyuhyun yang menyadari pelaku pengaduan itu adalah kedua hyungnya itu pun , kemudian berteriak.

Teriakkan Kyuhyun, sukses membuat Wookie yang belum jauh dari kursinya kemudian duduk kembali dengan muka terkejut. Sedangkan Sungmin justru terdiam di tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Mi..mianhae kyunie. Kami hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu saja." Jelas Sungmin. Sedangkan Wookie masih menutup mulut rapat, dengan mata yang masih membelalak karena terkejut.

"Tapi aku kan…hmmffhh" belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara. Eunhyuk kemudian menyumpalkan kimbap ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Makan saja yang banyak, kami menyesal kemarin memintamu untuk berdiet. Melihat pipi chubbymu itu, ternyata menyenangkan juga." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin, Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu kemudian berkata, "Menjadi Chubby itu bukan masalah, kami lebih suka pipi chubbymu daripada tubuh kurusmu dulu. Jebal, Kyuhyunie. Melihat kamu sehat, itu adalah hal terindah untuk kami." Mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, Kyuhyun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengunyah kimbap di dalam mulutnya.

"Wookie-ah, mianhae membentakmu hingga kau terkejut seperti ini." Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ne, tidak apa-apa... Gwenchanayo Kyunie?" Tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk lesu.

"Kyuhyunie, kau masih bisa pergi ke GYM disaat waktu luangmu. Kami tidak melarang kamu pergi ke GYM, kami hanya ingin kau menyadari batas kemampuan tubuhmu." Jelas Sungmin.

"Hyung tidak marah kok." Jelas Eunhyuk yang masih heran karena Kyuhyun tidak juga mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka berfikir, apa kali ini Kyuhyun serius untuk diet? Apa Kyuhyun sedang sedih sekarang? Apa Kyuhyun sedang menangis sekarang?

Wookie pun kebingungan karena kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bersuara, dan kepalanya masih saja tertunduk.

"Hyung, Kyuhyunie kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kini berada di samping Kyuhyun, mereka sangat khawatir, takut jika saja Kyuhyun pingsan.

Ketika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menunduk ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara dengkuran kecil dari Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kemudian berdiri kembali dan saling menatap, dan Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Dasar magnae evil, tidak tahukah dia kami semua mengkhawatirkannya? Dia malah tertidur saat dinasehati." Rancau Eunhyuk, sambil berjalan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun, bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Hahaha, aku suka sekali dengan tingkah laku magnae kita. Wookie-ah, bantu aku membaringkan Kyuhyun di sofa. Aku tidak kuat menggendong Kyuhyunie lagi sekarang." Ryeowook kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan membantu Sungmin menggangkat Kyuhyun pindah ke sofa.

"Hyung, Kyuhyunie mirip panda ya?" Ucap Ryeowook saat meilhat Kyuhyun menekuk tubuhnya, dan tidur dengan pipi chubby nya.

"Ne, magnae kita punya panggilan baru lagi. Pandakyu." Ujar Sungmin yang kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah dan diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang latihan SM tiba-tiba terkejut saat Donghae datang dengan model rambut terbarunya yang dapat dibilang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Donghae memotong rambutnya dan mewarnainya dengan warna pirang. Donghae yang biasanya terkesan lembut, kini berubah menjadi sesosok pria dewasa yang telihat sedikit berani. Kyuhyun melongo melihat hyung kesayangannya itu latihan menari bersama Eunhyuk dengan melepas bajunya.

Kyuhyun sangat iri dengan abs yang ditampilkan oleh kedua hyungnya itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun sadar, untuk berada di samping hyungdeulnya saja Kyuhyun harus sangat beryukur. Kyuhyun berdiri menatap dirinya di cermin, sedangkan hyungdeul lainnya ada yang sedang latihan dan ada yang sedang duduk beristirahat. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ke kanan, dan kemudian ke kiri. Dia merasa, kali ini tubuhnya sudah terlihat agak kurusan. Kyuhyun memasang senyum semanis mungkin di depan cermin.

'_Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sangat tampan._' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Arraseo." Yesung tiba-tiba berada disamping Kyuhyun dan menyahut. Kyuhyun terkejut dan menatap Yesung.

"Hy-hyung. Ka-kamu bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau sudah tampan. Bahkan sangat...tampan." Kangin pun ternyata sudah berada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Dari mana kalian tahu isi pikiranku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil kebingungan menatap kedua hyungnya itu.

"Kurasa semua orang yang melihatmu mematut dirimu di cermin sambil tersenyum, sangat tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu hyun-ah," jelas Kangin, kemudian di pipi chubby Kyuhyun nampak semburat berwarna pink. Hal itu membuat hyungdeul tersenyum.

"Kau begitu polos Kyuhyunie." Tambah ryeowook yang sedang duduk di belakang Kangin.

"Ya, mana bisa begitu? Wookie-ah lebih polos daripada aku. Aku bukan polos, tetapi tampan." Protes Kyuhyun sambil menatap Ryeowook. Mendengar kata protes dari mulut Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Melihat Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu Kyuhyun kemudian menekuk muka nya dan mem-poutkan bibirnya membuat semua yang berada disana tertawa. Sebenarnya mereka itu sedang berada di ruang latihan SM atau sedang berada di Playgroup?

.

.

Kyuhyun memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat beberapa hari ini. Sehingga frekuensi latihannya berkurang, tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi niat Kyuhyun. Setiap malam, meskipun hanya 1-2 jam, Kyuhyun tetap menyempatkan diri untuk latihan. Meski sempat mendapat teguran dari Eunhyuk dan hyungdeul lainnya, Kyuhyun masih saja mengurangi jatah makannya.

Terkadang kesungguhan Kyuhyun membuat khawatir hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun memang sedikit terlihat lebih kurus, tetapi wajahnya juga semakin memucat setiap harinya. Dan hal itu yang membuat hyungdeulnya khawatir.

Dan sepertinya dikhawatirkan terlalu tidak peduli, Kyuhyun bersama kangin sedang pengambilan foto untuk sebuah majalah. Pakaian yang dipakai Kyuhyun kali ini memang sedikit membuat Kyuhyun terlihat macho. Setelah jas modern membuat Kyuhyun nampak seperti pengusaha muda yang tampan nan berkharisma. Kyuhyun membenarkan kancing bajunya. Sambil tersenyum ke cermin.

"Tuan Kyuhyun, kau sangat tampan dan berkharisma." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman evil andalannya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu ruang ganti.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan kepala yang sedikit berputar, mencoba bersikap biasa saja Kyuhyun berpegangan pada dinding. Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruang ganti. Kangin yang sedang duduk beberapa meter dari Kyuhyun menyadari gelagat aneh dari Kyuhyun.

Kangin mendekati Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya Kangin sukses menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai limbung. Mata kyuhyun terlihat lebih sipit dari sebelumnya.

"Hyun-ah gwenchanayo?" tanya Kangin ke Kyuhyun yang kemudian mencoba berdiri tegak.

"Kangin hyung tidak perlu khawatir, cepat kita selesaikan pemotretan ini dan kembali ke dorm. Hyung tahu bukan? Aku bisa beristirahat jika aku telah menyelesaikan jadwalku." Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangan Kangin dan berjalan terseok ke tempat duduk terdekat.

"Hyung, tolong ambilkan vitamin yang ada di dalam tas ransel ku." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil terus memijit kepalanya. Kangin pun dengan sigap mengambil vitamin yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun dan segera memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun meminum vitaminnya, Kangin pun berjalan menuju juru foto untuk meminta jeda beberapa menit. Sambil menunggu vitamin yang baru saja di minum Kyuhyun bereaksi.

Kangin kembali mendekati Kyuhyun setelah mendpaat persetujuan dari juru foto tersebut.

"Hyun-ah, tetaplah sehat." Bisik Kangin di telinga Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku sehat hyung." Jawab kyuhyun singkat. Jawaban itu membuat Kangin menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kangin terus menunggu di samping Kyuhyun, menunggu keadaan Kyuhyun membaik. Tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun memang mempunyai daya sembuh ekstra. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit dan menepuk pundak Kangin.

"Kajja hyung. Kita mulai pemotretannya." Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Kangin yang langsung berdiri dan kaget. Kyuhyun mendorong Kangin, membuat Kangin akhirnya menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun ingin mereka cepat menyelesaikan jadwal dan kembali dengan tenang.

Kangin pun berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Gomawo untuk tetap sehat Hyun-ah". Kangin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan melakukan pemotretan dengan hati ceria.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk duluan ke dalam mobil, diikuti Kangin dari belakang. Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah jauh membaik, semangatnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Dan sepertinya niat usil Kyuhyun kembali bergentayangan dikepalanya.  
"Manager hyung, langsung pulang saja. Aku tidak lapar. Aku kan sedang berdiet." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Kangin dan Manager hyung keheranan.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kau punya jadwal sedari pagi. Dan sama sekali kau belum mengisi perutmu itu. Lagipula sekarang sudah mulai gelap. Apa kau tidak takut sakit eoh? Di dorm kita tidak punya makanan." Celoteh Kangin membuat Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak lapar hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu harus makan, apa ada yang ingin kamu makan?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan apa saja, aku kan sedang diet hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun masih dengan memasang wajah sedih.

"Ayolah, kamu harus makan sedikit. Diet bukan berarti tidak makan sama sekali." Kangin melanjutkan merayu Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku sedang diet." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Hyung janji akan mentraktir kamu makan apa saja, yang penting kamu makan. Lihatlah wajahmu sangat pucat Hyun-ah."

Mendengar kata-kata Kangin, mata Kyuhyun sedikit berbinar-binar.  
"Jinjja hyung? Aku bisa makan apa saja yang aku suka?" Kangin terlambat menyadari kalau dia baru saja dikerjai Kyuhyun.  
"N-ne." Jawab Kangin singkat hingga membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak senang dan membuat kepalanya menatap atap mobil.

"Aish, appo hyung. Tapi gomawo hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Kangin pun mengangguk dan membantu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hyun-ah, kepalamu berdarah." Teriak Kangin panik. "Kamu harus segera dibawa ke Rumah sakit untuk di jahit."

Kyuhyun pun menjadi sangat panik dan kebingungan. Ketika Kyuhyun melihat tangannya dan tidak ada apa-apa, Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus kembali kepalanya yang sakit dan tetap tidak melihat darah yang di maksudkan Kangin. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun cemberut, dia sadar betul kalau Kangin hyung juga sedang mengerjai dirinya.

"Hyung membalasku ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang maju 5cm.

Kangin menarik bibir Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Memangnya kau saja yang bisa mengerjai hyungdeul mu?" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan jari-jari Kangin yang menarik bibirnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa membuat Kangin melepaskan tarikkannya, Kyuhyun kemudian mengelitik belakang leher Kangin. Kangin pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa bebas.

'_Menjadi supir dari anggota Super Junior sedikit merepotkan. Mengendarai mobil yang bergoyang-goyang itu merepotkan. Belum lagi jika mereka berteriak-teriak di dalam mobil. Bisa-bisa aku harus memeriksakan telingaku ke dokter lagi. Tetapi jiwa mereka sungguh muda, aku jadi serasa masih muda, dan style pakaian mereka dapat ku tiru setiap waktu. Sehingga ahjumma-ahjumma selalu menganggapku tampan. Mungkin aku tertular ketampanan mereka'_. Batin supir yang sedang mengendarai mobil yang dinaikki Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

"Hahaha." Tiba-tiba supir itu tertawa sangat keras sehingga membuat Kyuhyun, Kangin dan manager hyung terdiam di tempat dengan mata yang hampir keluar. Tawa itu terdengar mirip dengan tawa seorang penyihir tua.

"W-wae ajeosii?" tanya manager hyung sedikit ketakutan.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin tertawa saja. Hahahahaha." Supir itu masih terus tertawa aneh.

Kyuhyun dan Kangin kemudian mendekatkan diri mereka dan berbisik.

"Hyun-ah, ada yang lebih seram dari dirimu. Kenapa aku jadi merinding mendengar tawanya ya?" bisiki Kangin lirih.

"Aigoo, hyung juga berfikir begitu? Kita pulang saja hyung, aku masih ingin hidup. Nanti kalau ajeosii itu menyiksa ku dengan menggelitikku sampai mati. Aku takut sparkyu akan sedih." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ka-mi pulang saja ajeosii." Kangin mencoba berbicara.

"Waeyo? Bukannya kalian ingin makan?" tanya ajeosii itu sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"Kami ada hal yang harus dilakukan di dorm, jadi kami langsung pulang saja." Jawab Kangin mencoba tenang.

"Aku tunjukkan tempat makan enak, jadi pulangnya nanti saja." bujuk supir itu dengan santai.

"Aniyo, aku ingin pulang sekarang." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini aku memaksa!" Jawab supir itu dengan tatapan menakutkan, hingga membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Hyung, apa...!" belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Kangin menyahut "Hyung akan melindungimu Hyun-ah." Peluk Kangin smabil berteriak kencang.

TBC

.

.

Ahhh, mianhae.. karena suatu keadaan author masih belum bisa memastikan kapan akan update.

Karena kondisi tubuh author yang suka naik turun ^_^ author menulis sedikit demi sedikit, mianhae kalau terlalu lama menunggu...

Gomawo untuk semua review dan PM yang masuk.

Sekali lagi mianhae..jeongmal mianhae...^^

**Nisa ****7/7/13 . chapter 1**

Ok, dilanjut..mau kemana neng?

**ciziDee ****6/18/13 . chapter 1**

gomawo pengertiannya..kondisi naik turun..  
author Cuma bisa menulis sedikti demi sedikit ^^

**RTDhilla****6/19/13 . chapter 1**

Akyuuuu jugaaa...eh?

**asanova indah ****6/14/13 . chapter 1**

:* sranghae yo casanova

Ini lagi puasa..cium batal gak ya?

**Choyeonrin ****6/3/13 . chapter 1**

Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae..bukannya nggak mau update..tapi kondisi author memang naik turun..dan ff ini author kerjakan pelan2

Mianhae chingu *bow

**ciziDee ****6/2/13 . chapter 1**

syukurlah, aku bisa update juga..fyuh ^^

**kyuqie ****5/23/13 . chapter 1**

syukurlah chingu ^^ akhirnya aku bisa update juga yipeeeyyy \^.^/

**heeeHyun****5/9/13 . chapter 1**

bayangkan panda dengan kepala kyu..oops...andwae..terlalu menyeramkan

**Cho Rai Sa****4/17/13 . chapter 1**

Ini gak byk kok chptr nya

**aninkyuelf****4/16/13 . chapter 1**

ok..chpt 2 datang dengan hangat..fresh from the oven..emang kue

**GaaKyu ****4/11/13 . chapter 1**

Enak dimana nya chingu?

Ne..*nyiapin banner buat Kyuhyun

**lunkyu ****4/11/13 . chapter 1**

tidak bisa asap chingu..mianhae..auhtor nggak pernah bakar sampah sendiri, jadi nggak ada asap nya *kidding

**ChoithyaraELF****4/11/13 . chapter 1**

Kyeopta kyk panda hihihi

**bella ****4/9/13 . chapter 1**

ne...author update sekarang...^^

**sisusi ****4/8/13 . chapter 1**

WAE? Napa lirik2?  
xixixi..gomawo susi similikiti

**Anonymouss 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

Manis dan unyu kyk author..*ditimpuk bakiak

**widya 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

diet lah..tapi yang batas normal ya..jangan terlalu...kasihan perut kamu

video itu asli, ryeowook memang benar pernah gemuk kok...  
ne ^^ gomawo,ini uda update

**lee minji elf 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

pasti di lanjut..

gomawo review nya ^^

**ratnasparkyu 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

amin..*baca doa

**gyu1315**** 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

ok cpht 2 datang...*bawa nampan

**riekyumidwife**** 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

gak bisa update asap gpp ya chingu? *panda eyes

**Shizuku M2**** 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

Kajjaaaa author juga mau diet...

**kkyu32**** 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

KH : gomawo...^^

**Vic89**** 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

Lanjut...yeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy

**Ochaiia**** 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

Lalu kalau yeye begitu, yeye kerasukan apa ya? *mikir keras

Ok..chpt2 dataaaaang

**khairun nisa 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

*angguk2 setuju bareng ddangkoma

**evilcute 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

aku setuju, ayo kyuhyun oppa..gemukkin lagi *panda eyes

**cho-i chahyun 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

KH : :* nado  
Author : *jitak Kyuhyun...aku juga...

**Qkyu 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

Ok kalau begitu, kita siapin spanduk untuk demo...  
"GEMUKKAN BADANMU KYUHYUN"

**kyuomi 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

ahhhh..so cute.. *jatohin serpihan kue lagi..biar di bersihin lagi

**Blackyuline**** 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

Mianhae..kalo update nya gak bisa asap...

Masalahnya..author nggak pernah bikin asap...

*polos

**choYeonRin 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

tidak bisa asap chingu..mianhae..auhtor nggak pernah bakar sampah sendiri, jadi nggak ada asap nya..tp di usahakan..*bawa korek

**Jmhyewon 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

Uljima T_T

**lyELF** **4/7/13 . chapter 1**

gomawo chingu ^^

**shinminkyuu 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

author juga setuju

**dinikyu 4/7/13 . chapter 1**

gomawo dukungannya ^^


End file.
